


[translation] 无间边缘 on the cusp of in-between

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: '95 Era, Creepypasta, Gen, Halloween Challenge, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 译文。96年马锈经历的超自然案件。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on the cusp of in-between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120525) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



on the cusp of in-between

作者：blackeyedblonde

作者前言：  
感谢Dienda(Gloria),她告诉我reddit上一个关于楼梯的恐怖故事，启发我写这篇文。我最近还考虑过一些不可解释的恐怖现象，中间地带，或者矩阵中的错误等梗，以后可以进一步探讨。  
万圣节快乐！

 

 

Chapter 1

 

加油站停车场在早晨七点半还是一片死寂，被朝阳的初晖照亮，闪烁着金色的光影。拉斯特盯着它看得太久，他的臼齿都疼起来。他的手紧攥着笔记本。四下还是很静，只有马蒂上下拉扯着他风衣拉链的响声。最后他搞定了那上面一个卡住的齿，把拉链拉到喉咙。  
“真他妈的冷，”他下了他们的工作车，吸着鼻子，越过车顶打量着拉斯特。“这些破鸟都是怎么回事？”  
停车场里差不多有上百只鸟，一团团地聚集在可见的每一个表面。橡树的枝条和加油站窗台上都是黑压压一片，它们从高压电线上打量着他们，甚至栖在杰瑞西汽车的后视镜上。它们发出的叫声从震耳欲聋变成了低沉的嗡嗡声。有点奇怪，拉斯特想，他怎么从这片鸦噪中听清马蒂说话的。  
“好大一群乌鸦。”他更多的是自言自语，而不是对马蒂说。只要不去看那些黑珠子似的呆滞眼睛，他就不会被它们打扰。  
“是啊，拉斯特，”马蒂慢慢地眨着眼说，叹了口气，拉开驾驶座的门，把热水瓶从车顶上拿下来。“今早不就是乌鸦①把大家拽到这儿来的吗。”  
拉斯特的右前臂开始发痒。他握紧了拳头，好像那样就能压制住自己胳膊上那只鸟。但其它的鸟越来越聒噪，停车场里的每个生灵都被笼罩在黑色羽毛之下，只除了马蒂•哈特，他的玉米色头发像光环般闪亮。  
“上车，”拉斯特说，拉开他这边的车门，滑进熟悉的副驾驶座。“还有很长路要走。”  
马蒂甩了他一眼，只啜了一大口热咖啡，咕哝着坐到方向盘后面，在把钥匙掉在车里的时候骂了一声。  
“操，”他说。拉斯特忽然感到一股火热的恐惧从胃里升起来，好像他们已经没有时间，有什么事将要发生。但当马蒂终于从双脚间捡起钥匙，发动引擎的时候，这种感觉就如尾气般消散了。  
“像这样的早上最不愿干的操蛋活就是搜查林子，”他说，一边扭头看路一边倒出停车场，“队长在上面那个开着暖气的办公室里待着，倒好像我们跟一对通过了搜救训练的加拿大骑警似的，他明明知道这种野外活儿该让猎狗去干。”  
他们开向出口的时候拉斯特斜眼向窗外望着，听着马蒂摆弄着仪表板上的暖气。他穿着风衣还是觉得冷，但只是用力把笔记本的书脊压在肚子上，忽然无来由地觉得那像一柄黑暗的钝刀。  
他们的雪佛兰开上了高速。拉斯特没有说话。他从后视镜里看到那群乌鸦突然升上了天空，在晨光中飞过，像一团乌云似的麇集，然后消失在相反的方向。

奥利维亚•拉玛于一九九四年春季在I-10号高速公路边的一个休息站处失踪，就在拉斯特走进奎萨达的办公室，和马蒂握手的六个月前。  
失踪时她七岁，最后被看见时穿着紫罗兰色的背带短裤，星期天的校鞋。她有一头黑色卷发，浅褐色大眼睛，一副因为改不掉的吮拇指习惯而严重咬合不齐的牙齿。拉斯特特别记得最后这部分，因为那是一星期前他们从犯罪现场复原的所有信息。一伙年轻人疑似在树林里嗑药的时候把她的遗骸踢了出来——上颌骨和下颌骨，像被挑选出来似的，被太阳晒得发白，上排牙齿完好无损，而下颌骨被整齐地劈成了两半。  
这些牙齿陈列在不锈钢台子上，在法医的灯下好像小小的淡水珍珠，更像某个博物馆的展品，而不是一个小女孩的残骸。拉斯特记得他戴上一副橡胶手套，俯下身，隔着一段距离数着这些牙齿，好像那是一株树心的年轮。在牙齿记录匹配结果出来之前他就知道那是奥利维亚，而在他们走出停尸房之后很长时间，马蒂的脸都紧缩着，说明他也是一样。  
但现在是九六年十月，他们走进了死胡同。他们沿着棕色园蛇般的I-10号高速公路蜿蜒而下，从一条熟悉的小道折回287号高速标志处的休息站。还有两个星期，奥利维亚•拉玛就失踪两年半了，她还是毫无踪迹，只留下一只白色小鞋子。他们的档案记载，一支搜索队曾花了三天时间地毯式搜查了州里的森林以及休息站周边地带，但一无所获。  
“我一分钟也没放下过她，”女孩的母亲在马蒂打给她的电话里说，嗓音嘶哑。那时他们已经确认了身份。她已经和丈夫一起回了北加利福尼亚，还有另两个孩子，现在是十岁和十三岁。调查一结束，他们就会飞过来认领女儿的遗物。“我们停下来在野餐桌上吃午饭，等我收拾好保温箱她——不见了。就那么不见了。”  
拉斯特坐在马蒂对面他自己的桌子边，一边听电话一边在笔记本上做笔记。  
“引用她说的：‘她就好像消失在稀薄的空气里了。’”挂了电话后马蒂复述，用两个大拇指揉着眼窝，好像头疼得厉害。“他们已经就九四年的事对他们作了讯问，但她说野餐区周围没有其他车辆，也没有陌生人滞留。问了当地警方关于那边流浪汉的事，他们说多数流浪汉不会去休息站那边，不清楚原因。”  
一个十七岁男孩用他高帮旅游鞋的鞋尖发现了奥莉维娅的颌骨，他说的故事完全不一样。  
“我们正好在那儿——你知道，探险什么的，”他一边说一边在拉斯特桌子旁边的椅子上漫不经心地转来转去。卢茨和德玛抓到个用撬胎棒犯下致命袭击的嫌疑人，正在审讯室里慢慢“熬”着。约书亚•帕里什一个人来接受讯问（和平的讯问，拉斯特，见鬼，马蒂说。），此时正吸着一罐从休息室的自动贩卖机里买来的“胡椒博士”，一边盯着拉斯特笔记本上那个熟悉的下颌骨的速写。  
“嗯，”拉斯特哼了一声，靠进他的椅子里，用一支笔敲着嘴唇。他没说起藏在离犯罪现场不到二十码的一棵树里的半盎司大麻②。“你注意到那有什么不对劲的东西吗？就像林子里的流浪汉营地，藏在树上的东西，——表明有人在那片地方搞什么勾当。”  
听说藏在树上的东西，约书亚没有停下，而是把椅子转得更快了，又喝了一大口苏打水。“没有，先生，没看到那种东西，我们从没听说过有人在那边逛荡，那里总是他妈的——呃，可安静了，知道吗？真的太安静了。”  
拉斯特把笔放在桌上，又抓起半包烟，抽出一支在手上嗑着。“听起来这种安静不寻常，”他说，把烟塞进牙齿之间，摸出旧打火机。“你能多讲讲吗？”  
听起来像个问句，但他们都知道那不是。火光叮地一闪，约书亚的目光追随着旋转的烟气飘向天花板，他用两腿夹着苏打水罐，让借来的转椅吱嘎一声停下来。  
“我们真的不该说起它或胡闹的，”他咽了口唾沫，斜乜着向拉斯特挤了下眼，又转头去看桌子那边在鸡啄米一样打字的马蒂。“但大家都那么说，你知道，为了吓唬更小的孩子。”  
“那是什么？”拉斯特吐出一口气，垂下眼睛，在桌上的烟灰缸里弹去烟灰。  
约书亚的脸皱成一团，好像不得不把真相从肚子里吐出来。拉斯特昨夜多睡了两个小时，但只要抓到个借口，他还是立刻会把放扫帚的杂物间变成审讯室。  
“呃——我们把它叫楼梯，”约书亚说，“因为就是那样的，就是楼梯。”  
拉斯特的眼睛闪动了一下，又把手里的烟换成笔。他打开笔记本，在一张半空的纸页上用黑笔涂了几笔。“楼梯，”他复述着。约书亚又开始转起椅子来。  
“我只见过一次，”他说得更快了，“从没碰过。”  
“你觉得你们闯进了一处老宅子？”拉斯特问，没注意到马蒂计数器似的打字声停了。  
“不是，先生，我没发现有地基，”约书亚的话好像落进了他膝盖上的苏打水罐子里。当他抬起头来，额头和上唇都覆上了一层汗珠，在办公室的日光灯下变得蜡白。“它们也不是木制的，我觉得是水泥的，或别的什么。我没太靠近。”  
桌子那边的马蒂突然清了清嗓子，在打字机上又敲了两下。“小子，你是在加油站那边吸麻吸多了，厚着脸皮来这儿编故事。”他摇摇头，色带叮的一声到头了，他把辊筒推回去。“靠，拉斯特，你该问问我们在犯罪现场对面发现的那个小塑料袋。我打赌这个‘天堂阶梯’就直接通向那里。”拉斯特瞪了他一眼，又转回约书亚这边，眼神渐渐变得像野兔般敏锐。“它们通向地面？”他问，“也许是个地下室，或类似的东西。”  
马蒂又开始打字。约书亚只是摇头，吸了一大口气。“它们是向上的，”他说，“哪儿也不通。”  
“确定你们没在那里干什么勾当？”拉斯特问，用笔尖敲着桌面，等着回答。“没看到什么对调查有用的东西？”  
“没有，先生，那儿真的太安静了。”约书亚摇着头，从他牛仔裤的破洞里抠出一根棉线，“静得不得了。”

~*~*~*~

“你跟州里三个不同部门都问过那该死的楼梯的事，还不承认被那个吸麻小子耍了。”马蒂笑了一声，心平气和地摇摇头，伸手从杯座上拿起保温杯。雪佛兰车厢里已经够暖和了，他终于把夹克上的拉链拉上，脸颊和鼻尖都红通通的。“高速巡警，渔猎管理员，该死的道路保洁队——都没在那儿发现什么东西，他们肯定觉得你问起这个比茅房里的耗子还疯，我都不用赌多少钱。”  
“要跟紧线索，马蒂，”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，摆弄着笔记本上的松紧带，望着234号高速标志在车窗外闪过。“你大概还记得，离开常路有时候能比在该死的桌子周围十尺之内找到更多的东西。”  
马蒂哼了一声，一只手懒洋洋地握着方向盘，另一只手拿着保温杯挥动着。“我只是想这一套大概不适用于森林里的幽灵楼梯，不过我也只吃这碗饭八年而已，所以不用听我的。”  
拉斯特叹了口气，把手放在腿上。早晨的交通大军开始聚集在他们周围，无数车辆汇入侧面的入口坡道。天气很冷，他们能看到汽车尾气时不时地像一团毒雾似的喷入空气中。  
“如果队长想让我们再搜索一遍，我们就该仔细点，”拉斯特说，“只是想看看那该死的警戒线后面到底有什么。”  
“就是树罢了。”马蒂说，并入右手边开始通行的出口车道。“还有该死的土。如果我们运气好，还能找到一袋大麻。”  
下一站是个标准的高速公路收费站，最后一次修缮是在八十年代初，之后州里的定期维护都被漏过了，只能靠自己抵挡风吹雨打。有两座低矮的砖房，分成男女厕所，还有几个自动售货机，用链子固定在道路的地面上。遮阳蓬下有个孤孤单单的饮水机，它的铁管突出着。女厕所门上有一块新涂上去的白漆，和原来的米黄色很不相称。拉斯特不用费多大劲就能想像出那下面盖着的污迹。  
停车场上分散地停着三辆半挂车。三个大家伙的车窗都拉上了遮阳板，为司机遮挡早晨潜入的阳光。厕所的房子后面有六七个木制野餐桌，掩在晒褪了色的遮阳蓬下。远处，一道林木线通向未经开发的路易斯安那的丛林。  
马蒂在靠近野餐桌的地方停了车，但没有马上下来。他把引擎开着，让暖气包裹着自己。天空看起来比巴吞鲁日更加阴沉，四周空旷寂静。乌鸦群不见了，换成了一对无精打采的斑点鸽子，在旁边的野餐桌椅下面的草地上啄食。一个黑色垃圾袋从固定在地上的金属垃圾箱里钻了出来，在十月的微风中抖动着，活像个黑乎乎的怪物。  
从车窗往外看，拉斯特能在感觉到之前就看到和尝到那种寒冷。  
“从来就不喜欢这种地方，”他伸手从风衣内袋里掏出一根烟。旧打火机打了两次还没打着，拉斯特叼着烟小声骂了一句，过滤嘴都被洇湿了。“这辈子见过太多了，都差不多。”  
马蒂关掉引擎，看到拉斯特终于吸了一口烟，把车门打开让烟气散到寒冷的空气中。“怎么说？”他问，用舌尖舔了舔下唇。他清了清嗓子，很快伸手到控制板上把储物格打开，塑料格门吊在拉斯特腿上。  
“没有什么是持久的，”拉斯特看着马蒂在一堆旧收据和揉皱的车辆登记证，一个破旧的胎压计和一包花生奶油饼干当中翻找着。“就像一个地图上的中间地带——人们来来去去，事情变得模糊不清。某种阈限③，也许。”  
“我告诉你吧，”马蒂终于找到一管药用润唇膏，然后把储物格关上。“我想那什么模糊部分更像是你的个人问题。这就是个休息站，伙计——很破，没错，但我觉得是实实在在的。”  
他抹了一点薄荷味润唇膏在下唇上，然后把它装进口袋。那气味在空气里散开，在挡风玻璃上绘出闪烁的绿枝，在拉斯特的舌尖引起回味。但马蒂推开车门，站在外面，一阵寒风吹乱了他的金发。  
“好吧，大卫•克洛科特④，这回你来带路，”马蒂看着拉斯特从副驾驶座上下车，站直身体，往空气中吐出一股烟气。“除了今早在跑步机上跑的那一阵，我能多活动活动了。”  
那对没精打采的鸽子不见了。拉斯特没看见它们飞起，但现在草地上有一对乌鸦取代了它们，黑眼睛目光灼灼地盯着他。在拉斯特的余光里，有什么在它们后面移动，但当他看过去就不见了，好像有人把照相机镜头中的污迹抹去了。  
他关上车门，让马蒂把门锁上。之后他们踏上路沿，开始顺着干枯的草地走向前面的树林。  
“你还没回答我那时候的问题，”拉斯特检查了皮带上的枪，把笔记本夹在胳膊下面。他的烟快烧完了，他吸了一大口，过滤嘴吱吱响。  
“什么？”马蒂小声问，垂下眼睛，又摸索起风衣上的拉链来。  
拉斯特眯起眼睛望着前方的森林，虽然阳光并不刺眼。他的嘴抿成一条线。“你相不相信有鬼。”

 

①这里是个双关语，murder：“谋杀”，也有“鸦群”之意。  
② dime bag：(价值)10元的毒品袋(即半盎司大麻)，亦作dime。  
③ 阈限：Liminality，这里指中间的、过渡的阶段，处于两个结构之间的模棱两可的状态，一种模糊不定的时空。  
④大卫•克洛科特：Davy Crockett，美国政治家和战斗英雄。他曾当选代表田纳西州西部的众议员，因参与德克萨斯独立运动中的阿拉莫战役而战死。也是著名的拓荒者。


	2. Chapter 2

 

昨天夜里一定下了场大雨。  
森林里的地面上覆盖着落叶和泥泞，在拉斯特脚下，仍然又湿又冷，马蒂和他穿过林木线向东北方向行进的时候几乎没有发出声音。啄木鸟啄木的哒哒声在头上的某处回响，在十月底的这个时候有些奇怪。当拉斯特抬头搜索那点红色的迹象时，他无法从重重枝叶中把它分辨出来。  
“犯罪现场离这里大约有四分之一英里，我记得，”马蒂吸了吸鼻子，把手插进风衣口袋。“我想你认得路。”  
“我记得。”拉斯特说，望着树林中伸往前方的路。小道在土地上显出轮廓，好像肋骨间的沟槽。树林中的地面基本上是平坦的，但有些被夏季的暴雨冲出来的凹坑和沟坎，暴露的树根像得了关节炎的手指，有些沙沟深得足以掉进一个孩子。  
拉斯特把笔记本贴紧身体，尽量不去想那多像一些敞着口的坟墓。  
这里的树冠没有他记忆中的阿拉斯加针叶林那么茂密，几缕淡茶色的阳光透过树林落在地上，纵横交错的树影随着瑟瑟作响的枝叶游移不定。马蒂的麂皮工作鞋已经弄湿了，他应该穿他的户外鞋来的，但现在担心也没用了。  
“我们现在要找什么，你有主意吗？”他小声嘀咕，绕过一个屈曲的树根，像个长着瘤子的膝盖似的。“能发现这些我们已经够幸运了——想想看，两年的时间，她的遗骸可能从这儿撒到廷巴克图，你知道——有时候那些动物能把东西拖出几英里远。”  
拉斯特知道。从他只有现在一半高的时候就知道了——在六九年一个秋天的早晨，特拉维斯带着他在离营地十英里远的地方停下来，那已经快到朱诺郊区的北边了。他们惊奇地发现一个捕熊夹子的铁齿间夹着一个长长的东西，上面套着一只破烂得不成样子的皮靴。  
“爸，”拉斯特从那根胫骨看向他的父亲，深色的头发反射着刺目的阳光。“我想你说过捕兽夹不会——”  
“是不会。”特拉维斯说，用他的手杖戳了一下那个夹子，然后继续往树林里走。“有什么东西在救援来之前把他拖走了。”  
因此，对拉斯特和其他的路易斯安那州警们来说，奥利维亚•拉玛的其它遗骸可能已经被带到欧扎克山顶去了，但他不认为如此。虽然他们尽一切努力在这里搜寻，但看上去就像马蒂说的，找不到比树林和该死的泥土更多的东西了。  
好像被留下的残骸是个错误，也许他们找到她纯属侥幸。  
“任何显示有事情正在进行的迹象，”拉斯特停了好一阵之后回答，马蒂眨了眨眼才反应过来。“任何能给我们的搜索指示方向的东西——可能是诱拐或袭击。”  
“嗯哼，”马丁咕哝着，重重地吸着鼻子，拉斯特知道他有点伤风了。“你把‘该死的根本没头绪’说得能得诺贝尔奖了。我想奎萨达只是想把我们赶出办公室晃一天，那样你就不会为了没案子办去跟史蒂夫过不去——”  
他的话突然卡在喉咙里，最后一个音打嗝似的被噎住了。拉斯特的目光像弹簧刀一样快，马蒂已经伸手按住了他的胸口，手指顺着胸骨滑下去，落在空中。  
“靠，”他就像在话家常，眯起眼看着他们面前的那棵粗壮的橡树。“那是什么。”  
马蒂不用去碰也能回想起在伊拉斯的一家老标本店，上千只呆滞的玻璃眼睛从墙上和天花板上盯着他的感觉。但他还是越过拉斯特走过去，伸出手，用拇指触摸那块薄片，玻璃的巩膜覆盖着金色的虹膜。  
“该死的假眼，”他退后几步，拍了拍大腿，“在这该死的树上，居然在林子当中。”  
他们和那僵死不动的标本假眼互相瞪着，拉斯特没有碰它，但从皮带上摸出小刀，打开刀刃。假眼有点浑浊，蒙上了尘土，但不会很久，因为树木还没有把它完全包起来。  
刀尖很容易地插进假眼周围的树皮里，拉斯特摸索着，用了太大力气，以至于踉跄了一步。他把小刀插入树干两英寸，然后转动刀刃。熟悉的声音传进耳朵，更像是脂肪从皮肉上剥离，而不是撬起一块湿木头。他的眉头紧皱起来。  
“见鬼，伙计，”过了一阵马蒂说，看着他把那只假眼从树上挖出来，掉在地上。“才想起来那有可能是个证物。”  
但拉斯特没有回答，看着黄褐色的树汁从假眼原来所在的洞里流出，从树皮上滴下来，像热枫糖浆一样粘稠。空气中有一丝令人作呕的甜味，拉斯特的嘴里被激出了唾液。  
马蒂后退了一步，用手捂住鼻子和嘴，睁大了眼。“真臭，”他咳了几声，又后退几步，脸厌恶地挤成一团。“闻着像柏油路上死了三天的负鼠。”  
拉斯特的刀尖上还沾着些树汁，他把它拿到鼻尖闻了闻，想着如果用舌头舔舔刀尖的话，那琥珀色的汁液会不会像焦糖的味道。但马蒂只觉得反胃，用鞋尖把玻璃假眼用树叶和泥土埋起来。拉斯特再看他的刀，那琥珀色的汁液已经变成了暗红色。  
他感到自己的眼角绷紧了，但没说什么，只是在一块垂下来的苔藓上擦干了小刀，在皮带上收好。他回想了一下脑中潮水刻度似的记录，记起这是近三个星期以来第一次出现幻觉。  
“走吧。”他说。拉斯特的后袋里装了一个证物袋，车里还有十个，但他们谁都没费事再去找那个玻璃假眼。热糖浆和焦糖的气味仍然弥漫在空气中。拉斯特压下胃里的翻动，努力把眼睛从树上移开。树皮上的那个疤痕中，血液正在往下滴。  
马蒂没有注意，紧跟着拉斯特向树林深处走去。他们越深入森林，他就越警惕，像只初次狩猎的金毛猎犬，对一切都提心吊胆，又什么都没注意到。拉斯特一直在想是否他是猎人而马蒂是猎犬，或是相反，这时他注意到，他们脚下的地面变干燥了。  
“像烤干的骨头。”马蒂嘀咕着，把脚下的尘土和树叶踢起来。近旁的死灰色树木如石化的腿骨，从地下伸出来。这里没有多少树叶遮蔽，但光线昏暗——虽然拉斯特的手表显示还不到正午，却好像白日将尽。  
“你觉得我们搜了多少地方？”他向马蒂眨着眼。对方斜眼看了看他，但没有停下脚步。每一步落下都响起回声，他们好像在峡谷底部搜寻。  
“不知道，以为你记着呢。”马蒂说，又用力吸了吸鼻子。这时拉斯特才发现，四周唯一的声响只有他们自己。  
他的颈后像针刺一般，忽然感到身上出了汗，简直想把风衣脱了透透气。但除了他们的呼吸声，四下什么动静都没有，没有任何响声或该死的鬼影，好像整个世界都被羊毛毯盖住了。没有鸟鸣，也没有风声。静得简直能听到他自己的心脏在像兔子似的扑腾。  
当拉斯特转身去拉马蒂的时候，他看到了那个东西。  
它就在远处，在一从突然出现的纤细小树之间，挤在茂密的灌木丛中。好像是木制的楼梯围栏，还有些红褐色和栗色的东西。即使离的这么远，拉斯特也知道那是块地毯，同样难看的红色，曾经铺在德克萨斯一座小房子起居室的地板上。  
他向前走了一步又停下，往旁边摸索着，直到碰到马蒂光滑的蓝色风衣。  
“那边，大约三十码以外，”他直视前方，举起左手来指着。“你看到了吗？”  
“我们在看啥？”马蒂咕哝着，又掏出润唇膏。“树丛？州里应该过来把这些都清理干净。”  
“不，”拉斯特说，把这个词像募捐盘一样传回去。他穿过小灌木丛，鞋底无声地踏入这片空虚的寂静。他还有些话想对马蒂说，但这些话渐渐在脑海中凋零，那一定不重要，根本不必提起。  
他要到楼梯那去。  
“好吧，到底是什么？”马蒂厌倦地呼了口气。他的润唇膏从手里掉到了地上，当他从地上捡起来，直起身子，拉斯特已经无影无踪了。  
“拉——拉斯特？”他试着喊了一声，只听见自己孤独的声音在耳边回荡。没有任何活动的东西，也没有熟悉的脚步声和回应的唿哨。世界一片寂静。  
“真他妈搞笑，肯定躲在树后面了。”马蒂说，尽管如此，他还是用冰冷的手指拽了拽领带结。“天晓得，只要你在那黑黢黢的地方走动，像匹跛马似的，我就能找到你。”  
他轻轻吸了口气，等着拉斯特从那些粗壮的橡树后面走出来，皱着眉头，用那支最喜欢的笔在笔记本上涂涂写写。过了很长一段时间，四下还是那么安静，马蒂简直能听见他自己的心脏在砰砰跳，越来越急，越来越狂乱。  
那儿什么也没有，也许只有他们俩，一些松鼠和骨瘦如柴的兔子——在他们穿过林木线的时候，他知道这点，相信这是事实。但如同蛋壳表面的裂缝，可怕的藤蔓从他的后颈爬向手臂，冰冷的恐惧渐渐流进胃里，他的双脚不由自主地往前迈步。  
“拉斯特？”这次马蒂喊得更响，努力增加嗓音的穿透力。“我喊你呢，最好给我出来，那边没啥可看的，你也知道。”  
他又往前走了几步，靠近了一堆扭曲的树根，这棵树比其它树木更加衰朽，好像在过去几年中被雷劈过，然后渐渐枯死。马蒂用手撑着树干，想绕过它暴露在外的树根，但立刻被烫了似的抽回手。树皮也是冰冷的，好像由金属长成，而不是个曾经活过的生命。  
他的呼吸在胸中咯咯响，寒冷的空气刺激着他的肺叶。树木和枝叶越来越密，像爪子般拉扯着他的胳膊和外衣。在外面，正午的太阳高悬，在这里却看不见。这里太黑了，他不记得有这么暗，他不认识路，双脚却带着他往前走——  
马蒂撞进了一块宽阔的空地，正午的太阳挂在十月的天空，投下朦胧的光线。这里和后面一样寂静，他上气不接下气的喘息声在这里显得可笑又突兀。他深吸了几口气，缓了一会儿，然后笑起来。他看到一点熟悉的蓝色溜进空地对面的树林中。  
“你今天是铁了心消遣我是不是，”他喘着气说，弯着腰把手撑在膝盖上休息一会儿。“我们是来这玩“红毛狗”①的吗？妈的。”  
他盯着已经一塌糊涂的麂皮鞋下的树叶，等着拉斯特回答，心跳渐渐慢下来。但当他再次抬头看时，唯一突现在静寂中的是一座高大的镜子。  
它倚在一棵像是在沉睡着的桑树上，那是马蒂在空地中看到的唯一一棵树。古老，华丽，只有些微岁月磨损的痕迹，就像他祖母在化妆室里放着的那面镜子，盖着一块羊绒披肩，还挂着带金链的手袋。  
马蒂打量着空地周围，用力咽了几口唾沫，从腰带上拔出手枪。他把拇指放在保险上，保持半开状态，手指拨弄着扳机，暗暗祈祷自己还有足够的理智不要误射到拉斯特。  
镜面看上去很干净，只有一点灰尘和水点。他斜着走过去，直到在镜中看到了自己的影像。  
他的卡其裤脚已经打湿了，额发也有点乱，马蒂不由得用手理了理。他走上去检查雕花镜框的背面时，觉得手里的枪像有十磅重，但没发现什么。那只有树叶和桑树皮，以及腐烂潮湿的木头和泥土的气味。  
马蒂转回来，再次看着他镜中的影像。这时他突然听到后面有树枝折断的声响，近得让他一激灵，好像背后被火烫了。  
他原地后转，搜寻着空地周围的任何活动物体，打开左轮枪的保险准备射击。该死的拉斯特。  
“我们是州警，”马蒂边说边在树木间来回巡视着，面孔铁板，同时心跳得有些头晕目眩。“镜子的把戏真有创意，不过现在马上出来，停止抵抗，我和我搭档还有要紧事干，没空在这陪你玩恐怖屋游戏。”  
寂静。全然的寂静，像一只手压在他身上。马蒂在这片地区呆得够长了，如果被监视，他能感觉得到。  
“敢轻举妄动我就要开枪了。”他说，慢慢地转了一圈，神经绷紧得像生锈的电线。“你的把戏结束了，放下武器马上出来，今天我们都玩够了。”  
转了一圈之后，马蒂又面对着那座镜子了。水银镜面稍稍倾斜，他只能从中看到自己的上半身，镜子的上半部反映出高高的树枝和阴沉的天空，闪着人工珍珠般的微光。  
他咬着嘴唇，慢慢靠近，用脚碰了碰镜子，让它在铰链上向下转动了一点。动作很快，他只是眨了眨眼，但从眼皮间瞥见有个黑色的东西从镜子角闪过去，树枝在他身后低声地沙沙响。  
马蒂没有转身开枪，他甚至没有停下来想，只是向空地的那一边没命地跑去。

 

①“红毛狗”：red rover，英美孩子玩的一种游戏。孩子们手拉手排成AB两队，A队唱歌叫B队中的一人出来，被叫到的人向A队冲过去，如果没有冲破人链，他就加入A队。如果成功冲破，他可以选A队中的两个人加入B队。然后B队叫人，如此继续下去。


	3. Chapter 3

 

拉斯特站在离楼梯脚下几码开外的地方，一只手握着枪。笔记本丢在后面什么地方的灌木丛里，早已被他忘在脑后。  
它看上去平常无害，好像从一座五十年代的房子里拉出来的，盖着一块七十年代末的破地毯。他知道这个，因为房产经纪曾建议他和克莱尔把地毯撕掉，换成瓷砖或硬木，但那时候离孩子出生还有四个月，他们没有钱也没有时间来搞装修。  
而现在，在这里，他觉得自己被锁在这个空间里了，不能前进也不能后退。楼梯上没有一片落叶。它的尽头什么也没有，最后一级离地面有十到十二英尺高，而后直降而下。扶手好像上星期才打过蜡，擦得亮光闪闪。拉斯特数过，有十六级完全相同的台阶直通到顶。  
他往前走了一步，发现有什么在阶梯旁移动。她从栏杆后面往外偷看，咯咯笑着，又不见了。她的小脚踏在地上，没有任何声音。  
拉斯特并没有害怕。奥利维亚•拉玛破裂的颌骨被丢在那里，没有人发现，但他并不感到害怕。他从没觉得这么平静过。他的胃里充溢着温热的糖浆的味道，像阳光下的桃子茶，一直传到他的指尖。他不再想到工作，不再想到马蒂，也不再想到玻璃假眼，也忘了为什么把写满谋杀记录的笔记本丢在后面。  
“奥利维亚？”他喊着，走近楼梯。“是你吗？”  
他又喊了一声奥利维亚的名字，巡视着空地，但没有人回答。  
“爸爸，”一个稚嫩的声音叫着，在上面咯咯笑着，“你找到我啦。”  
拉斯特的喉咙堵住了，他眨着眼，视野中突然出现了灰色的云翳。他的心像被铅块坠下去，抬眼向上望去，在最高一级台阶上，他看到了索菲亚。  
她看上去就像死去之前那样，蜜色卷发上系着丝带，穿着小小的黄色连衣裙，上面有克莱尔的母亲绣上的花朵。现在外面大约有四十华氏度，但她光着脚，也没穿外套或毛衣，皮肤柔软温暖，就像他记忆中那场车祸之前的样子。  
“我们玩捉迷藏吧，”她说，细细的声音，手抱着膝盖，往下望着他。“我找到个好地方。”  
拉斯特知道她已经死了，但他已经忘了。他知道她埋葬在一块白色大理石下，在休斯顿一座公墓的角落，因为在离开德克萨斯之前他曾最后一次去看她，在墓石上躺了两个多小时，即便有一队送葬的人从路上经过也没有起来。  
但她就在这里，分毫不差。她就在这里，完完整整——那的确是她。  
他一直在寻找她。  
“索菲亚，”拉斯特哑着嗓子说，看到自己呼出的气息在寒冷的空气中凝结。“你的外套呢，宝贝？”  
她没有回应他，摇摇头，卷卷的马尾辫晃动着。“你找到我啦，”她重复道，在楼梯上的栗色地毯上蜷起脚趾。“来抓我呀。”  
“你不该在那玩，宝贝，”拉斯特说，又往前走了一步，感到她像磁石般吸引着一切。“太危险了，那里太高。”  
他的嗓子又缩紧了，努力挤出一点微弱嘶哑的声音。“我不想让你掉下来。”  
“我不要，”索菲亚说，有点生气，脸上的表情就像克莱尔有时候那样，“你要来抓我。”  
拉斯特看了她一会儿，让步了，他走过去，直到手指碰到了最低的扶手。这次他感到木头是暖的。他握着它，踏上了第一级台阶。

 

~*~*~*~

 

马蒂觉得自己要死了。  
他一直在跑，胜过以前任何一次——比警校里的四分之一英里跑还长，比该死的跑步机上的哪一次都快。每吸一口气就像一把冰刃划过气管，肺里火烧火燎，好像快要从胸腔里炸开。  
他并没发现后面有东西撞开树丛跟着他，但他能感觉到它——他能感到它来了，这就够了。  
他推开树枝和荆棘时划破了手，跌跌撞撞地跑过铺满湿叶的土地，差点滑倒。马蒂只是一心向前跑，没有向周围看，但当他往旁边一瞥差点吓得摔倒，他看见另一个人影也在树林里穿行。  
那边的小橡树和梧桐树长得密不透风，紧紧挤在一起如同一张树木织就的网——肾上腺素让他的眼睛跳个不停，他看到那个奔跑的人手拿着一把枪，在树丛中时隐时现。  
就像慢速播放的老电影拼接进了现实世界中，事情不对劲，但马蒂的脑子还没来得及为之惊讶——直到他出于希望或绝望喊着拉斯特的名字，而另一个人片刻之后也发出了喊声。  
它激起的回声好像撞在坚硬的石头上，而不是落进茂密的树丛。马蒂知道得很清楚，那只是错误反射的回声。但之后另一个人又喊了拉斯特的名字，他意识到那是他自己的声音在树林间回荡——他自己的声音，投射回来，虽然他还没有张嘴出声。  
之后，拉斯特的声音在前面的什么地方叫着他，时近时远。这儿，我在这儿！马蒂不辨方向地狂奔起来，从没跑得这么快，好像地狱就要咬住他的脚后跟。  
远处爆出几声枪响，一声接一声。当马蒂望向树林中的时候，发现另一个人已经停住了脚，消失在他后方。但他唯一的念头像亮起的照明弹般集中在拉斯特身上。  
他冲过树林，跌跌撞撞地跑进一处新的空地，精疲力尽，放松了戒备，砰地一声跪倒在地。他觉得自己大概跑了好几英里，不知道还能不能再站起来，也不想去试。他用手撑着冰冷的土地，抬起头来，就在这时看到了他的搭档。  
拉斯特站在一座破旧的木楼梯顶端之下的倒数第二级台阶上，楼梯的木头已经被白蚁蛀烂了，红色地毯也被晒褪了色，被雨水浸得发霉。它就像从危楼中截取出来的一个死亡陷阱，但马蒂的眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨，只是把目光集中在它的顶部，盯着回望着他的那个东西。  
“拉斯特，”他哑着嗓子低声喊，手脚并用，挣扎着往前爬，潮湿腐朽的气味包围着他。“拉斯特 ——不，不，上帝。”  
马蒂觉得膝盖发软，脸上有什么又湿又热的东西，不知是血还是泪，或二者都有。他的每寸皮肤都像被一根通了电的赶牛棍灼烫着。当楼梯顶部的黑洞张开大口时，他知道自己发出了一声呜咽。  
“下来，”他低声说，就像在噩梦里，想尖叫却无法及时出声，“拉斯特，你——你快从那下来。”  
如棉花般充满四周的寂静突然被打破，拉斯特正在凝视着的东西开始发出尖厉的嗡鸣，越来越响，直到马蒂无法再思考。拉斯特站在倒数第二级台阶上，好像被它定住了，凝视着出现在空中的黑洞洞的大口。那东西比他还大，比两个人加在一起还高——好像能把他一口吞下去。  
在那个时候，马蒂知道那就是它的意图。  
当他碰到楼梯底部时空气发出了尖叫，持续不断的非人的啸叫声。那使他的骨头剧痛，头像被重击，但他还是往楼梯上爬。他险些从铺着烂地毯的第三级梯级上掉下来，膝盖撞破了，先前被树枝和藤蔓擦伤的手还流着血。  
他缓慢地向上爬，像攀登珠穆朗玛峰一样艰难，马蒂觉得自己不行了——即使能到也太晚了。  
但他抓住了拉斯特的脚踝，手指像爪子般抓紧了他的裤脚和肌腱。这时，盘旋在他们上方的东西越叫越响。

 

索菲亚伸出手，等着，就像她以前跑过市中心街道时那样。拉斯特想拉住她的手。他不知道他们要去哪里，但只要她想，他就会跟她去。  
他什么都愿意。  
“爸爸，我们现在回家吗？”索菲亚问。风吹得树林沙沙响，但她的黄裙子一动不动。  
“好。”拉斯特说，出神地凝视着她，想记住他可能忘记的任何小细节。他已经记不起，她的一个膝盖后面有一个草莓形的胎记，那从他脑中破损的裂隙流失了。“只要你想。”  
“来呀，”她说，有些急切，有什么混进了她稚嫩的嗓音。“快点。”  
拉斯特觉得背后暖暖的，好像阳光穿过树林照耀着他，但他还是拉住了索菲亚的手。她笑了，露出好看的小牙。  
“我赢了。”她说。拉斯特向她眨着眼，握紧她小小的手掌。  
“什么？”他问。  
他望着她，这时他忽然觉得右脚踝被什么锁住了，使劲往下拖。像指爪或钩子，掐住他的肌腱，让他在台阶上踉跄了一下，失去了平衡。一阵惊恐穿过他的脊骨。  
在他摇摇欲坠的时候，索菲亚的面孔开始闪动。那不再是她了。不是她，从来就不是——他眨眼之间，楼梯开始朽烂，头顶上响起了尖叫声。火热的印记烙在他的脚踝上，世界沉入黑暗。  
脚踝上的拉扯变得更加用力，这次他让自己倒了下去。

 

~*~*~*~

 

他们一起从倒数第四级台阶上摔下来，翻过没有扶手的一边掉在地上，滚成一堆。  
拉斯特想喊，但透不过气，觉得自己在掉到地上的时候肺里的空气都被挤了出去，马蒂还趴在他身上。但当他看向头顶上的天空，他能看见了。现在他看见了那东西。  
但当他一能喘过气的时候就怒吼起来，开始对马蒂又踢又打，挥着胳膊，胳膊肘狠狠砸在什么上面。  
马蒂骂了几句，但没有松手，使劲用腿锁住拉斯特，压制住他，直到他认出自己。  
“那不是真的，”马蒂在凄厉的呼啸声中喊着，跟拉斯特扭打在一起，他本没什么机会能控制住搭档的，但拉斯特开始抽泣，抓住马蒂胳膊的手变得无力。“你在那里看到的都不是真的，他妈的不是真的，拉斯特——你听见了吗？”  
“我以为那是她，”拉斯特抽噎着，在马蒂的手下瘫软下来。“我以为她是真的。”  
“听着——我才是真的！”马蒂喊着，向下看着躺在地上的拉斯特。他觉得自己看见了一块黑色的污迹从风衣前渗出来，但当他再眨下眼就看不见了，一个幻像如气泡般消失了。  
“马蒂，”拉斯特快速地眨着眼，嗓音表明他已经认出了他。“靠，马蒂——操，太抱歉了。”  
“算了，但我们得从这操蛋地方出去。”他喘着气，好不容易站起来，揉着淤青的膝盖，觉得浑身都疼。“马上走，该死——”  
尖叫声变成了雷鸣般的长嗥，像一列货运列车。黑暗如一块蓝丝绒幕布般降了下来。马蒂只能看见拉斯特的眼白，在他睁大眼睛望向天空时反映着微光。  
“它只想要我，马蒂，”拉斯特说，嗓音奇怪地平静。“它在那个拉玛小姑娘之后选中了我。你——你快走，回家去。它不需要你。”  
马蒂想笑，但笑不出来。他讨厌拉斯特脸上的那种表情。他用力摇晃着他，用一只手抓住他的下巴。  
“你这神经病杂种，”他带着哭音说，抓住对方的蓝色风衣把他从地上拖起来，“好像我跑这么远就是为了把你这没良心的家伙扔这儿似的——还以为咱们该死的搭档关系不止这些呢。”  
马蒂把拉斯特拽起来，使劲拉着他的胳膊拖着他走，好像牵着头犟头犟脑的骡子。“你一定得走，”马蒂喊着，感到恐惧像蛇一般在心中蠕动。“你必须跟我走，伙计——我们要一起回家去。”  
拉斯特挪不动步，但他努力跟上，觉得体内的每一丝能量都在流失，好像被掏空了，只剩一堆腐肉。他仍然能闻到冰冷的泥土和潮湿树根的气味，眨着眼，不断地用眼角搜索着黄色的碎片，虽然索菲亚早已消失。  
最后当马蒂抓住他的手，紧紧地攥着，他明白他们非跑不可。  
他们开始跑，不停地跑，他们一定要一起冲出这片暗夜之地。

 

~*~*~*~

 

拉斯特睁开眼睛，看到了空空荡荡的休息站。天色亮了一些，他的屁股又湿又冷，但旁边有个温暖坚实的身体靠着他，刚醒过来，嘴里小声骂着。他们倚着的那辆熟悉的雪佛兰还停在野餐桌旁边的位置。  
“天杀的，”马蒂嘀咕着，摇摇晃晃地转了转脖子。他们离得很近，拉斯特的左耳能听见他的关节咯咯响。“觉得我刚才好像醉得昏天黑地的。”  
两人都眨着眼，都想了起来，好像同时踩到了绊索。马蒂僵住了，但还靠着拉斯特没动。  
“你是不是刚做了个最疯狂的——”  
“梦？”  
“呃——靠，伙计，对。”  
“不，”拉斯特说，用颤抖的手指拉开风衣，摸索着他的烟。“看看你的手，看看我们的衣服。”  
马蒂的手划伤了，暗红的血块已经凝结起来。他们的鞋湿透了，裹了厚厚一层泥，马蒂的卡其裤的膝盖脏得一片黑。他咕哝着，不经意地伸手拂去拉斯特头发里的一片叶子。  
“我怀疑咱们是不是被下了迷魂药①。”他小声说，金色的眉毛拧成了一条线。“这些休息站——我不知道，伙计，但你看到了所有这些东西，你记得以前有过癫痫发作的情况吗？”  
“从没和工作搭档一起。”拉斯特说，吸了一口手里的第三支烟，把它递给马蒂。“不是什么癫痫发作。”  
“操它的，”马蒂说，浅浅地吸了一口烟，从鼻子里喷出来。他把烟递回去，拉斯特马上接过来，把它吸到只剩过滤嘴，然后把烟蒂碾熄在粗糙的柏油地上。  
马蒂屈起左腿，在口袋里翻找止咳糖。这时候拉斯特才发现他的笔记本在地上，就夹在他们中间。  
他把本子捡起来。马蒂拆开一包止咳糖，往嘴里扔了一颗，把硬糖嚼得咯吱响。拉斯特盯着笔记本黑色的封面。本子的边缘有点湿了，不过其余都完好无损。他拨弄着松紧带，但没有打开。  
“那，”马蒂说，“你把刚才的破事记下来了?”  
两只乌鸦停在最近的野餐长凳上，往金属垃圾筒里窥探着。拉斯特看了它们好一会儿，才深吸一口气，打开了笔记本。  
前几页都很整洁，写满了他倾斜的字迹，还有一些速写。笔记，图画，他上星期写的注解上还有个拜杰瑞西所赐的咖啡印子——然后在本子中间，夹在两张空白的象牙色纸页当中，一只玻璃制的金色虹膜盯着他们。它被一些琥珀色的汁液粘在那里，散发着同样的甜味，就和他刀尖上的东西一样，他知道。  
拉斯特合上本子，慢慢地咽了口唾沫，觉得他的脉搏跳得厉害，喉咙里像只鸟儿在扇动翅膀。马蒂从他手里拿过笔记本，把它扔到几尺之外的草丛里。拉斯特没有再去捡。  
“我不——”马蒂咬着嘴唇，“那不是——他妈的都不是真的，我不管咱们是不是都看到了，肯定被洗脑了还是什么的。”  
但他的嗓音中有恐惧，原始，苦涩的金属味道，谁都能听得出来。拉斯特能感到它在他们中间弥漫开来，真相正在把他们缠进一个绳编的陷阱中。  
“我看见她了，马蒂，”拉斯特说，这次马蒂没有开口。“那不是她，但它——它想伪装成她。”  
马蒂明白他的意思，他重复了他没说出口的，轻声说出那个名字。  
拉斯特低下头，颤抖起来，深吸进一口气，像被割伤了喉咙。他没有站起来，也没有挪动。马蒂不知道该怎么办，只好清了清嗓子，用胳膊环着他的肩膀。  
“现在咱们没事了，”他笑着说，让拉斯特靠紧自己，有点喘不过气，“不是已经把你从那儿拉出来了吗？跟你工作了这么久，不想再训练个新搭档了。”  
拉斯特还在颤抖着。马蒂闭上眼睛，仰头靠在汽车的行李箱上。他缓缓地一呼一吸，过了好长时间。当他睁开眼睛的时候，眼帘又湿又红，但除了他自己和拉斯特，没有人知道。  
“无论如何，”过了一会儿他叹了口气，拍了拍拉斯特的肩膀。“看天色——已经有点亮了。”  
拉斯特抬起头，用袖口擦了擦脸，又找出一根烟。他点燃它，又吸了一口，但没推开马蒂的胳膊。  
的确如此，十月的天空已经明亮起来，一片蔚蓝。只有两只乌鸦飞过，消失在林木线那边。  
“没错。”拉斯特呼出一口气，头靠在马蒂旁边。“我想是这样。”

 

 

END

 

① roofie：“魂飞”,氟硝安定(催眠镇静药)，即俗称的迷奸药。


End file.
